memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Present plan of attack
(Federation Bajoran edge) Starbase 375 has the USS Defiant and the IKS Rotarran hanging next to it. (Mess hall) Doctor Bashir is scanning Garak for any chips in his brain. I'm still not getting any Starfleet signatures in your head Doctor Bashir says as he's scanning Garak. Garak gets frustrated. Keep looking Doctor something is in there Garak says as he looks at Julian. Then Typhuss looks at him to comfort him. Garak, why would Starfleet put chips in your brain? asked Typhuss as he looks at Garak. Because Commander I'm a Cardassian with very important information Garak says as he looks at Typhuss. Garak right now we're at war with the Dominion Cardassia is apart of the Dominion Starfleet Intelligence is gonna grill you for information on their strengths and weaknesses Chief O'Brien says as he looks at Garak. I would if I were them these are desperate people frankly I rather be with you guys on the Defiant Garak says as he looks at the senior staff. So Commander when is Captain Martin presenting his plan to Starfleet Command? Chief O'Brien says as he looks at Typhuss. At 0800 says Typhuss as he looks at Miles. Do you think they'll give him the green light for the mission Jadzia says as she looks at Typhuss. They will says Typhuss as he looks at Jadzia. Here's to retaking the castle Miles says as he raises his cup of coffee. And Julian raises his. And planting our flag once again Julian says as he clings his with Miles. Typhuss smiles at his two officers. Right Julian says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. (Starbase 375, briefing room) With a task force compraised of the elements of the 2nd, 5th, and 9th fleets I believe we can retake Deep Space 9 the most important real-estate in the Alpha Quadrant Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Martin, Admiral Ross, and Admiral T'Lara. Your plan has merits Captain Martin but there's a problem with your plan the Dominion will send a large fleet to intercept you and your forces Admiral T'Lara says as she looks at Captain Martin. And it will halt their advance into Federation space Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral T'Lara. As well as leave their flank wide open Admiral Ross says as he looks at the other Admirals. It will give us a chance to be on the offensive for a change Captain Martin says as he looks at the other Admirals. Son there's one problem Admiral Martin says as he looks at his son John. What's that dad Captain Martin says as he looks at his father. Earth you've left it a very tasty target Admiral Martin says as he looks at his son. Earth will still be defended by the 3rd fleet Admiral Ross says as he looks at Admiral Martin. Then Admiral Martin starts getting a bit worried. What if your wrong and the Dominion don't commit their forces to defend Deep Space 9 what if they launch a full scale assault on Earth if we go through with this plan we'll never get fors there in time Admiral Martin says as he looks at both Captain Martin and Admiral Ross. Then Captain Martin leans forward looking at his father and Admiral T'Lara. The Dominion won't attack Earth because I believe that they'll focus all of their attention on defending Deep Space 9 from us at all costs Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Martin his father. Then his father looks at him. How can you be so sure about that son? James asked as he looks at his son. Because the most important thing is Deep Space 9 and who every controls that station controls the wormhole John says as he looks at the Admirals. Both Admiral Martin and Admiral T'Lara look at each other then T'Lara looks at Captain Martin and nods. Very well Captain I'm giving your plan the green light we'll start recall the 2nd, 5th, and 9th fleets for the plan Admiral T'Lara says as she looks at both Captain Martin and Admiral Ross. Good luck son bring my granddaughter home safe Admiral Martin says as he hugs his son and leaves. (USS Defiant, Typhuss's quarters) Typhuss did they give the plan the green light I need to know Piper says on the monitor. Yes they did, Piper says Typhuss as he looks at Piper on the screen. Thank god, I've been waiting for days to hear about the plan getting the green light John told me about it and it should work just save my daughter Piper says as she leans back on the couch. We will, you will see her very soon says Typhuss as he looks at Piper on the screen. (Space, Bajoran sector) Deep Space 9 is being flanked by several Cardassian and Dominion vessels. (Kelly's quarters) Kelly wakes up with a hangover and sees a Cardassian soldier in her bed with her and she realized what happened to her last night, and she gets dresses and heads out to meet up with Kira, Odo, and Quark. (Corridor) Kelly what's wrong are you all right Kira says as she sees a bruised up Kelly and hugs her as she breaks down crying. Kira takes her to the meeting with the resistance. (Kira's quarters) Kira replicates a cup of OJ and hands it to Kelly. I was on my way back to my quarters to turn in for the night then a Cardassian soldier jumped me and drugged me up bad and the rest is a burl Kelly says as she drinks her OJ and explains the situation to Kira and Quark. Kira gets frustrated. Those Cardassian monsters they use to do this to my people during the Occupation the men worked while the females served the Cardassian soldiers and there were rapes spoken of from other women Kira says as she looks at Kelly cleaning her wound on her lip. (Captain Martin's office) Typhuss walks into John's office seeing him restless working on the plan of attack. I had the same dream tonight Kelly being raped by a Cardassian soldier I've been here since 2300 hours John says as he looks at his brother in law. I'm worried about Kelly too says Typhuss as he looks at John. I've had four cups of earl grey thank Captain Picard for that John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the padd involving the Klingon forces. Thinking about asking the Klingons for help, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah, just wish the Romulans didn't sign that non-aggression pact with the Dominion then we could really go on the attack John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John with a worried look. Yeah me too but the Romulans have no reason to help us says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Maybe not now but soon they'll have a reason to help us, I've been working on a plan to get the Romulans to join the war I can't say much on it on record but off record it should work I want you to take a look at it but don't let anyone know about it until its ready we may need this plan in the near future John says as he hands the padd to Typhuss.